


Perdido y Encontrado

by Nira_Serenes_Lorule



Series: Crónicas de las Espadas Sagradas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, Dimension Travel, Discovery, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Portals, Temporary Character Death, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nira_Serenes_Lorule/pseuds/Nira_Serenes_Lorule
Summary: [Universo Alterno]¿Que pasaría si te dijera que todo lo que conoces es mentira...que no eres quien creías ser? "Entonces...si no soy Isaac ni soy Ike...¿Quién soy?..."
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Ike (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Marth/Female My Unit | Avatar, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Crónicas de las Espadas Sagradas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566739
Kudos: 3





	1. Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Cursiva es para indicar pensamientos, recuerdos y Flashbacks.

**_1° Capítulo: Pesadillas_ **

_La masacre que se veía en esos momentos era inhumana._

_Muchos cadáveres de niños cubrían las empedradas calles, las cuales adquirieron un rojo satín. Sin siquiera haberse arrepentido de sus atroces actos, sus enmascarados asesinos marchaban en silencio, buscando casa por casa a todos los niños menores para quitarles la vida y como acto final lo quemaban,, con el fin de asegurar que estaban muertos._

_Las familias que aún tenían vivos a sus infantes, huían lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, la mayoría de los hombres de familia decidieron no dejar a los bandidos alcanzarlos, por lo que decidieron pelear contra ellos. No tardaron en caer algunos nuevos cadáveres de estos valientes señores para acompañar a los niños asesinados._

_Cuando los últimos estuvieron a punto de caer, la caballería real llegó en su auxilio, unos tenían la misión de ser apoyo y refuerzos, mientras que el resto buscaba a la otra parte de la familia para ayudarla a huir lejos de aquel atroz evento._

‒ _¡Mamá!_ _..._ ‒ _gritaba un pequeño niño no mayor a seis años que corría tomado de la mano de una mujer, quién además cargaba en su brazo a una pequeña bebé envuelta en blancas telas_ ‒ _…¡Mamá!, ¿Dónde está papá?_ _..._ ‒ _el pequeño se oía cada vez más asustado_ ‒… _¿Y mi papá?..._ ‒ _La mujer solo seguía corriendo y hacía que su hijo la siguiera. Aún sin que su joven cabeza entendiera, solo siguió a su madre, corriendo en silencio._

_Un brazo fuerte tomó al niño y lo separo de su progenitora._

‒ _¡Suéltame!..._ ‒ _gritaba el niño mientras el enmascarado huía con el hacia los obscuros bosques-¡Socorro!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!_ _..._ ‒ _seguía gritando con desesperación mientras intentaba soltarse de aquel bandido. Su captor río malévolamente y lo tiró al piso, entonces sacó un cuchillo y se dirigió a él, lo mantuvo en el piso mientras el intentaba huir y levantó el arma_

‒ _Dulces sueños pequeña sabandija…_

* * *

-¡Isaac!- alguien lo sacudió fuertemente-¡Isaac despierta!...

El muchacho despertó bruscamente y se sentó en su cama, bañado de un sudor frío. Volteó hacia su mesa de noche, ignorando el molesto brillo de su reloj que emitía un horrible chillido en las mañanas y prendió su lámpara a toda prisa. Con su temblorosa mano se colocó sus lentes para poder ver quién lo había despertado. Frente a él estaba un hombre blanco de unos 40 años, cuya fornida mano se encontraba en su delgado, pálido y frío pecho que podía sentir el terrible retumbar de su corazón acelerado, mientras la otra sujetaba hacia atrás sus no muy largos cabellos cafés, viéndole con unos preocupados ojos verde esmeralda. El joven de no más de 18 años, se removió sus cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros que por el momento molestaba en sus ojos azul turquesa, completamente lacio.

‒Isaac…‒le dijo este hombre más calmado al muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y cambiaba la mano hacia el hombro del peli negro, quién respiraba muy agitado‒…Isaac, ¿te sientes bien?... ‒usó su otra mano para verificar que el muchacho no tuviese fiebre-Estabas gritando en sueños otra vez- el joven no respondió solo miraba al piso. El mayor tomo con cariño la barbilla del muchacho e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran‒…Fue ese sueño de nuevo, ¿no?

El joven respiró profundo antes de contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza. Reinó un silencio incómodo.

‒No lo entiendo…‒Dijo confundido mientras se tallaba los ojos por debajo de los lentes‒Tengo la misma pesadilla desde los 16…

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto, un pequeño niño no mayor de 5 años, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, ojos color miel y una piel casi igual de pálida que la del peli negro se hizo presente junto con un oso de peluche café.

El pequeño bostezó

‒Papá, ¿Isaac gritaba de nuevo?...‒El mayor solo le dedicó una sonrisa

‒Si hijo…‒le contestó con una ligera sonrisa‒…¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano si está bien?

‒Isaac…‒las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por un bostezo del mismo‒… ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te presto a mi osito? El me ayuda a dormir por las noches…

El hermano mayor río tiernamente ante las palabras del menor

‒No Tobby, muchas gracias. Estaré bien…‒ comentó sin realmente estar convencido.

‒Bueno…‒el menor volvió a bostezar‒…yo vuelvo a dormir…

El rubio cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue.

El hombre mayor entonces se dirigió al peli negro

‒Ven…

Le abrazó con fuerza, mientras el joven correspondió al abrazo

‒Son solo sueños Isaac, no dejes que eso te afecte. Eres un joven maravilloso y yo sé qué harás cosas increíbles y que serán alguien importante…‒El joven no contestó‒No dejes que unas pesadillas arruinen tus sueños…

El joven recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor en silencio. Así se quedaron unos momentos, los cuales hicieron que le invadiese el sueño de nuevo. Isaac sintió como su padre besó su cabeza, le recostó en su cama con delicadeza mientras volvía a acomodarle las sábanas, le quitó los lentes y los regresó a su antiguo lugar en esa mesa de noche que dejó de ser iluminada por la lámpara que el peli negro había encendido, para finalmente escuchar como su progenitor salía de su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, hijo mío…- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. El cumpleañero

**_2° Capítulo: El cumpleañero_ **

Y el ruido del despertador se hizo presente, como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado realmente. A tientas apagó el aparato y se dispuso a salir de la cama para prepararse para la escuela. Miró el despertador, que le indicaba que eran las 8:30, apenas notándose por la cortina que le protegía de los iniciales rayos solares, encendió la luz tras colocarse sus lentes divisando su habitación. No era grande, pero se sentía cómodo, su cama era sencilla y por el momento estaba destendida. La pared era de un color azul verdoso, resaltando mucho gracias al piso café a sus pies. Recargado en la pared descansaba un estuche de violín, instrumento que solía tocar junto con el piano, al lado de este la puerta al resto del piso donde vivían, en la cual se encontraba su mochila negra tipo portafolios. Frente al violín se encontraba el armario del joven, a su lado un escritorio con una computadora nueva, completamente ordenado de pies a cabeza, y frente a este nuevamente su cama destendida.

El peli negro se dirigió entonces al armario seleccionando su uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca, un moño verde en el cuello, un saco negro y pantalones que iban a juego, junto con unos zapatos negros recién boleados. Tras cambiarse su pijama y acomodarse su cabellera tomó su mochila y salió al pasillo que se había inundado pronto en el aroma de lo que su padre cocinaba.

‒Bien Tobby…-Alcanzó a escuchar conforme se iba acercando a la cocina comedor de su piso‒… ¿prefieres salchichas o tocino para acompañar tus huevos?

‒¡Salchichas! ‒Escuchó como Tobby respondía felizmente.

Llegó a la recámara común, esta conectaba la sala con la cocina comedor hacia los demás pasillos. Toda la habitación se daba a resaltar por el color blanco, tanto por sus paredes y el juego de tres sillones, frente los cuales estaba una televisión grande y plana que por el momento estaba apagada. Debajo de este, una alfombra roja protegía el piso de posibles rayones de parte de la fricción de los muebles. La cocina contaba con lo esencial y una barra alta donde el pequeño rubio con un uniforme similar al de su hermano mayor pero en color café y moño gris se encontraba esperando alegremente por el desayuno que atraía a Isaac.

El mayor con uniforme de policía preparaba el desayuno y un pequeño rubio con el uniforme de su escuela esperaba a que estuviese listo.

‒Ah, Isaac…‒El adulto que vestía con un uniforme de policía y una placa que le hacía conocer a cualquiera que lo viera que era el capitán de la misma le habló mientras terminaba de cocinar‒…veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te fue el resto de la noche?- sirvió dos tazas de café y el desayuno de todos.

‒Pues mejor, gracias…‒dijo el peli negro recibiendo su desayuno y sentándose al lado de su hermano menor en la barra de desayuno.

El padre de los muchachos se dirigió junto a ellos, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos antes de tomar asiento al lado de Isaac.

‒Me alegra oír eso…comamos, entonces…

La familia desayunó con los divertidos e inocentes comentarios del rubio sobre las caricaturas que había presenciado la noche anterior.

‒Por cierto Tobby…‒le dijo el padre al infante‒… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

El pequeño hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, después sonrió.

‒¡Feliz cumpleaños Isaac!...‒le dijo con mucha alegría y moviendo su silla para abrazarle con fuerza.

El peli negro sonrió ante los actos de su hermano menor, a quién correspondió el gesto

‒Gracias pequeño Tobby…

El padre de los muchachos no tardó en imitarles.

‒Felicidades muchacho…‒Comentó con una sonrisa‒…¡mira como haz crecido!, ¡se nota que ya tienes 18!

Isaac sonrió ante los actos de sus seres queridos.

‒Gracias, Tobby…Gracias, padre…

Se separaron tras unos minutos para reanudar su desayuno.

‒Tobby…‒El comandante rompió el silencio para dirigirse a su hijo menor-… ve por tu mochila, ya va siendo hora de ir a la escuela.

‒Si papi…‒el pequeño rubio se levantó rápido y salió.

Isaac sonrió al ver al pequeño correr tan entusiasta hacia su recámara. Poco después se borró su sonrisa, y se sustituyó por un rostro dudoso, levantó sus trastes y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su padre.

-Oye padre…-empezó dejando sus trastes en el lavabo donde estaba el mayor-… ¿Cuándo le dirás a Tobby que es adoptado?...-

El mayor dejó por unos momentos lo que hacía para verle. Después de un silencio incomodo contestó

‒A la misma edad en que te lo dije a ti…

Isaac suspiró negando con la cabeza en vergüenza al sentirse invadido de recuerdos penosos que esa oración trajo de vuelta.

‒Oh si, aún recuerdo mi histeria cuando me lo comentaste…‒se llevó la mano a su sonrojado rostro.

‒¡¿Histeria?! , ¡JA!...‒ el mayor dijo divertido dándole palmadas en su espalda‒…¡Histeria fue poco!...‒se limpió las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa. Isaac empezó a reírse apenado.

Después de tanto reír, su padre adoptivo volvió a hablar.

‒Aún recuerdo cuando te encontré…‒dijo con cariño, recargando su espalda en el lavabo y cruzaba los brazos, sonriendo ligeramente‒…te veías tan débil e indefenso…‒volteó a verlo con cariño‒… ¿Quién diría que eras el mismo niño que encontré con hipotermia hace tantos años?...

Isaac solo sonrió apenado, ocasionando unas risas mayores de parte de su padre adoptivo.

‒¿Estarás a mi lado cuando llegue el momento de decirle a Tobby?...

El joven miró a su padre extrañado, ¿Qué la respuesta no era evidente?

‒Claro, padre…‒le sonrió‒…no sé por qué me iría lejos, ustedes son mi familia…

El padre adoptivo del muchacho le sonrió dulcemente.

‒¡Estoy listo!...

El pequeño rubio mostrando su mochila emocionado regresó entonces. Tanto Isaac como el capitán le sonrieron tiernamente al infante, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio.

Apenas abrieron la puerta Isaac tuvo que parpadear un poco ante el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba esa pequeña ciudad donde habitaban…

‒ _Sholua…_

Desde su altura se podían divisar a lo lejos las montañas que marcaban la frontera del pueblo, junto con un enorme bosque, así como se iba perdiendo hasta volverse el los muchos edificios y casas que él conocía de memoria.

Bajó junto con su familia por las escaleras del edificio para llegar al auto café que su padre manejaba, que en palabras del mismo era “un clásico”.

Su destino fue una escuela bastante grande, con varias ventanas relucientes y puertas de madera que podría revelar que la escuela tiene más años de lo que aparentaba. También había un patio de juegos donde había varios niños con el mismo uniforme que Tobby, al mismo tiempo había otro patio, pero este tenía varias bancas y mesas donde frecuentaban los alumnos de su edad.

‒¡Ya llegamos muchachos!... ‒escuchó a su padre con ánimos.

‒¡Si!...‒vio como el pequeño rubio se bajó del auto y se fue corriendo a la entrada de la escuela. Isaac rió ante la actitud de su hermano, entristeciéndose al recordar como es que ellos no eran hermanos biológicos...

‒ _Como me gustaría que sí…_

Sintió entonces que su padre adoptivo ponía su mano cariñosamente en su hombro y volteó a verle, sintiéndose mejor al ver su cálida sonrisa.

‒En cierta manera eres su hermano…‒Sintió como si su padre le leyera sus pensamientos, más aún cuando este negó la cabeza sonriendo antes de continuar‒…Te conozco Isaac…has vivido conmigo durante 12 años…-

‒13…‒Le corrigió sin buscar ofensa o pelea‒…recuerda que hoy se cumplen 13.

El mayor volvió a reír, dándole más palmadas en la espalda.

‒Cierto, dijimos que hoy sería tu cumpleaños…

‒…porque no encontraron registros de mí…‒dijo algo melancólico el muchacho, bajando la mirada. El mayor tomó su cara y lo hizo verlo a los ojos.

‒Escucha bien hijo…‒le dijo con confianza y cariño‒…jamás, jamás, pero jamás, debes de dejar que la gente decida quién eres o de donde…

El peli negro suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos por debajo de sus lentes.

‒…Lo sé…pero…‒quitó la mano de sus ojos y volteó a ver hacia el piso‒…Me gustaría saber…quién soy…quienes son mis padres…si tengo…familia…

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, siendo imitado por el mayor.

‒Isaac, entiendo tus angustias y no me enojaría contigo si encontraras a tu verdadera familia y quisieras…

Isaac se lanzó a abrazar su cuello como pudo. No podía escucharle decir eso, sabía cuanto los amaba a él y Tobby y que eran su motor después de todo lo que había pasado, después le soltó para sonreírle viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

‒Eso jamás pasará…‒le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor‒…padre…

El mayor sonrió al oír al joven decirle así, y le abrazó. Poco después se separaron.

‒Bueno…‒el mayor volteó a ver el enorme reloj que estaba en la escuela del muchacho‒…ya es hora de tus clases…

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tomando sus cosas. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió, pero antes de cerrarla, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el policía.

‒Padre…‒le habló‒…solo para recordarte que hoy tengo práctica de esgrima, entonces, hoy llego más tarde…

‒Seguro…‒le respondió. Cuando Isaac iba a cerrar la puerta, escuchó como su padre le llamaba nuevamente‒¡Isaac!...

Isaac regresó su mirada a su padre.

‒¿Puedo encargarte unas cosas cuando vengas de camino a la casa?...

‒Seguro…‒Escuchó entonces el timbre de la institución que indicaba que ya debía estar dentro del edificio‒…mándame la lista al rato.

‒De acuerdo…‒el mayor encendió su vehículo‒…adiós hijo, buen día.

‒Igualmente.

El automóvil arrancó instantáneamente después de que Isaac le contestase a Gabriel, dirigiéndose después al edificio que ya reclamaba su presencia.

‒¡Isaac!...‒una voz masculina le llamó‒…¡Isaac!...

Este volteó al llamado y divisó a un muchacho igual de delgado que él, de cabellos rubios cenicientos, perfectamente bien cuidados hasta los hombros, recogidos en una no muy larga cola de caballo, cubiertos por una boina inglesa café, con unos muy brillantes ojos color chocolate corriendo hacia él.

‒¡Max!… ‒el peli negro se dirigió al recién llegado‒… ¡hola!

En cuanto Max alcanzó a Isaac y le abrazó.

‒¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo mío!

El cumpleañero correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

‒Gracias viejo…

El rubio se separó, con un rostro indignado, aunque Isaac ya sabía que estaba bromeando.

‒¿Llevo años siendo tu amigo, y así osas llamarme?

El peli negro soltó una carcajada por la actitud del chico

‒Discuuuuuuuuulpeme majestad... ‒fingió una reverencia‒…no era mi intensión herirle…

El rubio, contestó con una sonrisa indignada.

‒¿Sabes que necesitarás más que eso no?

El cumpleañero siguió riendo.

‒¡Vamos!, no seas nena y vayamos a clase…‒Y entró al edificio antes de obtener contestación de su amigo.

‒¿Yo nena?...‒el rubio siguió a su amigo por los pasillos, los cuales ya estaban llenos de alumnos y alumnas yendo a toda prisa a sus salones‒…Yo no soy nena, solo me gusta que me traten…

‒…como una nena…‒Isaac completó en broma a su compañero, llegando a un casillero, el cual abrió y sacó un par de cuadernos y libros, Max le imitó en el casillero del al lado, escuchando como reía sarcásticamente.

‒…Chistosito…

Sin parar de reír o bromear con su amigo se dirigió a su salón grande y cómodo, que poseía para agradecimiento de sus alumnos dos pizarras negras al frente y pizarras de anuncios atrás, llenas de los temas que se estaban viendo en esos momentos.

Se sentó entonces delante de su amigo, como lo había hecho en todos esos años de escuela.

‒Oye Isaac…‒sintió los susurros de Max en la oreja‒… ¿quién toca?

Hizo memoria antes de darle la respuesta a su compañero.

‒Toca con Young…

-¡¿En serio?!... ‒notó el estrés en la voz de su amigo ‒…No me digas eso, no hice la tarea…

Sonrió astuto, sacando de su mochila una carpeta de muchas divisiones y sacando unos papeles que reclamaban ser propiedad de Maximilian Lampbell.

‒¿Seguro?... ‒Le pasó los papeles al joven, quién esbozó una enorme sonrisa aliviada.

‒Hombre, ¡te adoro!...

Isaac se sonrojó un poco apenado por los gritos de su amigo.

‒Solo no lo grites, puedes causar una mala impresión…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, en ella apareció un joven hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche, peinados elegantemente hacia atrás, solo un cabello enrulado reposaba galantemente en su pálida frente, unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que iban a juego con su piel, su cara reflejaba una terrible seriedad junto con algo de enojo, en la misma empezaban a notarse los brotes de bigote y barba. Era muy alto, puesto que su cabeza casi tocaba el marco de la puerta, la ropa que traía puesta le quedaba ajustada por su musculoso cuerpo y tenía consigo un maletín negro y un libro blanco.

‒ _César Young…_

‒Bien señores…‒empezó llegando a su escritorio sacando varios papeles del maletín‒…ya saben las reglas: NO tarea, NO asistencia, NO derecho de estar en clase…‒Isaac guardaba silencio como el resto de sus compañeros‒…eso va para usted señor Lampbell…y quítese ese ridículo gorro…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Max sorprendido alzando el papel que su amigo le había entregado hace poco y con la otra mano tomaba firmemente su gorro- Profesor Young, ¡Si la hice!...

‒Que un amigo haga la tarea por ti NO es hacer la tarea…‒ ni siquiera se molestó en ver al alumno, se puso unos delgados lentes y empezó a anotar cosas en unos papeles.

El peli negro queriendo defender a su amigo, trató de llamar la atención de su profesor

‒Hmmm, profesor Young…‒el nombrado no volteó ni contestó, ocasionando que Isaac alzase un poco más la voz‒…creo que está malinterpretando el asunto Max…digo, el señor Lampbell…

El profesor alzó la mirada y vio con ceño fruncido al muchacho.

‒¿A qué se refiere exactamente McGordon?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

‒El señor Lampbell me pidió el favor de que le imprimiera su tarea porque el no tuvo tiempo por ayudar a su padre en su campaña para ser alcalde de la ciudad…

Y no mentía. El padre de su amigo le exigía a Max que le ayudase con su candidatura, descuidando de la escuela, habiendo perdido el año si no hubiera sido por el apoyo del peli negro y su familia.

El profesor hizo una sonrisa burlona y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al papel.

‒¡Amparell!... ‒ empezó a nombrar lista, ignorando al peli negro y su amigo que le acababan de desafiar.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los alumnos a entregar la tarea a su atractivo pero terrible profesor.

‒Tenga cuidado de quienes son sus amigos joven McGordon…‒dijo el docente hacia el pelinegro cuando a este le tocó revisión‒…puede que terminen metiéndolo en apuros un día de estos...

Isaac volvió ofendido a su asiento, le molestaba a gran escala que dijera eso de su mejor amigo, dado que no tenía la culpa de que su padre estuviese obsesionado con ser el nuevo alcalde de Sholua, a tal grado que obligara a su hijo a descuidar la escuela.

‒¡Bien!...‒dijo el docente quitándose los lentes‒…Empecemos en donde nos quedamos ayer…

Isaac suspiró pesadamente al sentir como su clase era como cualquier otra de cualquier Viernes: monótona, fría…

‒ _De hecho, como cualquier clase de la semana…_

‒Para el Lunes quiero un ensayo de ocho páginas sobre la segunda guerra mundial…‒El peli negro escuchó muchas quejas en el salón. Isaac vio como el profesor cerró su portafolio con fuerza e indignación…

‒ _Eso no es bueno…_

‒…Mejor que sean diez…‒se dirigió a toda prisa a puerta del salón, dejando las quejas de los alumnos detrás.

‒Estoy frito…

Escuchó como Max se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio. El timbre del receso sonó y el peli negro salió con el rubio del salón.

‒¿Sabes cuánto lo odio?... ‒dijo su compañero molesto siguiendole.

‒¿No lo suficiente como para matarlo?....‒le respondió en broma.

‒¡Exacto!, me gustaba más cuando su señora nos daba clases…

‒Creo que a todos…

‒¡ISAAAC!, ¡MAX!

La voz era de una chica que el y su amigo conocían a la perfección. Ella era de su edad, cabello café recogido en una cola de caballo que no era tan larga, tenía ojos verdes, piel blanca y esbelta. Se acercó con velocidad a los chicos quienes habían volteado a verla. Llegando con ellos, abrazó a Isaac con fuerza.

‒¡Felicidades Isaac!... ‒le dijo al cumpleañero quién correspondió con otro abrazo

‒Gracias Cam…‒le respondió. La castaña soltó a Isaac.

‒Qué tal Max…‒Cam chocó la mano con el rubio.

‒¿Qué pasa Cam?...‒ este le respondió. Isaac se dirigió hacia el patio con sus amigos.

‒Y…‒comenzó la plática la castaña‒… ¿De con quién vienen?

‒De con Young…‒dijeron desanimados los chicos.

‒Adivinaré, les dejó el ensayo de ocho páginas…

‒Diez…‒volvieron a decir al unísono

‒Creo que a estas alturas deberían de saber que no deben renegarle a Young…

‒¡Es el grupo el que no entiende!... ‒dijo molesto el rubio.

‒¡Pues hazlos entender!, si no todo el tiempo van a…

‒¡MAX!... ‒Otra chica gritó‒…¡MAXY!...

Pero esa voz les hizo reaccionar…

‒ _Oh no…es ella…_

‒¡Oh por Dios, es Sonia!... ‒Max empezó a buscar un refugio desesperado, al no encontrarlo abrió la puerta más cercana y antes de encerrarse les comentó a sus amigos‒…¡no me han visto!... ‒y cerró el lugar de un fuerte golpe.

‒¿Se fijó que entró en…?...

‒Deja que él se entere solo…

Isaac vio entonces a la chica que buscaba a Max que se les acercaba, esta tenía un largo y hermoso cabello negro, penetrantes ojos miel, una piel pálida y esbelto cuerpo.

‒Isaaky, Cami, ¿han visto a Maxy-poo?...

Isaac y Cam resistieron la carcajada que iban a soltar por el apodo de la novia de su amigo y aclararon su garganta.

‒No Sonia…‒le contestó la castaña.

‒¿Y tú Isaac?

‒No Sonia, tampoco le he visto…

‒Pero…‒le interrumpió con una cara de confusión‒…¿no van en la misma clase?...

Isaac se puso un poco nervioso.

–B-bueno…si…pero…

Nunca había sido bueno en las mentiras, pero para su buena suerte Cam salió en su rescate

–Lo más probable es que llegue tarde, pues se quedó dormido hasta tarde por la campaña de su padre…

La de ojos miel se les quedó viendo un rato, Isaac sonrió después de ver como tontamente sonrió.

–Oh bueno, le veré más tarde entonces…

Y se alejó de ellos tarareando una canción.

Isaac suspiró aliviado junto con la castaña al verla lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

–Ya puedes salir Max…–Le gritó a su amigo–…la boba molestia ya se fue…

El rubio salió torpemente de la pequeña habitación a la que había entrado con una cubeta en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no me dijeron que este era el armario de suministros?...–dijo molesto quitándose la cubeta de la cabeza, sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír.

–Tú no te dignaste en preguntar…–se defendió la chica.

Isaac le ayudó al de ojos chocolate a levantarse, quién notó algo extraño en su cabello…

–¡NOOOOOOOO!.... –tomó su cabello que estaba…–…¡MI CABELLO SE ENSUCIO!... –lleno de detergente.

Sus amigos volvieron a reír, cosa que al rubio no le gustó mucho.

–Ya cálmate princesa…–le dijo su amiga al rubio–…ni tu novia se porta así…

–Es que no la has visto cuando…espera…–el rubio reaccionó molesto–…¡¿Me has llamado princesa?!... –su amiga solo reía–…ahora si te pasaste, ven acá…

Isaac solo reía al ver como sus amigos se correteaban y jugaban, la cosa terminó cuando un cansado y derrotado Max terminó con Cam en la espalda.

–¡Ah, ah!…¡tu ganas, tu ganas!, ¡Me rindo, ya bájate!...– al intentar bajarse, ambos cayeron de espaldas–…Salvaje…– completó adolorido.

Isaac se acercó con sus amigos, quienes iban a volver a empezar a pelear.

–Nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas…

–No le busques Isaac…–el rubio le contestó algo molesto.

El peli negro volvió a reír y le extendió la mano a sus amigos, al estar los tres de pie, dijo–Mejor vayamos a desayunar…

El trío salió al patio para la hora del desayuno.

* * *

–¿Estas segura que es el?...sabes que no puede haber errores…

–…Sí, lo he visto varias veces…no hay duda que es él…

–Bien…entonces, ya sabes que hacer…

–¿Cuándo lo quieren en nuestro poder?...

–Esta noche…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sholua es un lugar inventado, lamento haber tardado en subir, ya tengo los capítulos hechos pero noté varios errores en ellos, entonces tardaré un poco en subirlos.


	3. 3ª Capítulo: Amigos y enemigos

_**3° Capítulo: Amigos y enemigos** _

Un cumpleaños lleno de angustias no puede calificar como el mejor de todos. Sin embargo, no podía decir que era solo cuestión de la fecha ya que llevaba viviendo con ella varias semanas y esta no le dejaría tranquilo a pesar de estar sentado frente a sus amigos en su segunda hora de receso.

-¿Isaac?...-la voz de Max le regresó a la realidad, pudiendo notar hasta entonces la angustia de sus amigos.

–D-dime…‒respondió tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz, aunque debía admitir que era pésimo para eso.

–¿Estas bien?, ¿ocurre algo?...

–N-no…–mintió tras fingir una sonrisa–…M-me hablabas de hacer lo de Young esta noche, ¿no?... –intentó cambiar el tema –…S-si puedo…

Pero el rubio le miró mal alzando la ceja.

–Amigo, eres un terrible mentiroso y no intentes cambiarnos el tema…

–Somos tus amigos Isaac…–su amiga le habló dulcemente–…puedes contarnos lo que sea…

El cumpleañero dudó unos momentos, pero también era cierto que no podía seguir viviendo con ese secreto.

– ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté de que alguien en una motocicleta me seguía por las noches camino a casa?...

Sus amigos voltearon a verse, un poco asustados, pero después volvieron sus miradas hacia él.

–Si…–tomó la palabra el rubio–… ¿Qué ocurre con eso?...

Isaac suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

–…Es una chica…

Sus amigos voltearon a verse mutuamente. Sabía que esta información desorientaba a todos, pues alguna vez llegó a teorizar con ellos que era un joven el que lo seguía.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Max susurrò.

–Tengo dos buenas razones para estar seguro…–le contestó de igual tono.

–¿Cuáles?... –le replicaron confundido, lo que hizo que Cam le diera un golpe en la cabeza, viéndole con odio–…¡Ya pues!, ya entendí…

Isaac rodó los ojos, pero no podía hacer mucho, así era su amigo de despistado con los temas de doble sentido.

–¿Has hablado con tu padre de esto?...

La frase de su amiga le hizo sonrojar de la vergüenza de respuesta que le iba a proporcionar.

–B-bu-bueno…y-yo…

–¿No le has dicho nada, verdad?...

El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, ocasionando que Cam ahora le dirigiera un golpe en la cabeza a él por su respuesta.

‒Típico de ella…

–¿Algo tan importante como esto no le mencionas?...

–Tu padre es el capitán de la policía de Sholua…–intervino el rubio–…de seguro él puede ayudarte…

Isaac talló sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes suspirando pesadamente antes de contestar.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Nada de peros Isaac…–aunque la furia de la chica era notoria se podía escuchar la preocupación por él–…Todos en esta mesa estamos de acuerdo con que si alguien puede ayudarte aquí es tu padre…

–Todos sabemos que tu padre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Isaac…–le contestó Max sonriéndole y colocando una mano en el hombro del peli negro, tratando de transmitirle confort–…te ama como solo amó a sus hijos…

El de ojos azules sonrió con tristeza con solo volver a recordar que ese grandioso hombre no era su padre, si no que lo era de otros dos afortunados muchachos, de los cuales uno partió de ese mundo a los cinco años y la otra vivía con su madre desde que esta se divorció de su marido, y solo la veía los fines de semana. Llegó incluso a escuchar rumores que el capitán sufrió de una depresión tras todo lo ocurrido a pesar de que este nunca mostró esto en público.

Incluso sabía de rumores que afirmaban que él, “el Isaac huérfano”, había sido un reemplazo para este pequeño que había perdido, debido que lo adoptó justo un año después de la muerte del pequeño rubio e incluso le llamó por su mismo nombre. Sin embargo, el sabìa que jamás podría reemplazarle y más que nadie sabía que por las noches aún le lloraba al pequeño y colocaba flores en su tumba cada vez que estas se marchitaban en ese frío cementerio, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese hombre le amaba como otro de sus hijos.

‒Así como también ama al pequeño Tobby…‒suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar la conversación con sus amigos.–Tienes razón…–el cumpleañero esbozó una sonrisa, volteando a verles–…debo de sentirme afortunado por tener un hombre que a pesar de no ser su hijo cuida de mí como si lo fuera…voy a decirle esta noche, regresando a casa de la práctica.

Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que lo habían hecho entrar en razón.

–Y pase lo que pase…–Cam tomó la mano del peli negro y la apretó no muy fuerte mientras le sonreía–…aquí estaremos para ti…

El rubio imitó a la castaña. Isaac no podía decir cuán afortunado era de tener un par de amigos que le decían la verdad por su bien a pesar de que esta fuera incómoda o que causara más nervios a las personas a su alrededor.

‒Aunque más nervios dará el que me pase algo por yo no decir nada…

La campana entonces sonó nuevamente, provocando que el trío de amigos volviera a clases, agradeciendo enormemente que pronto acabaría ese día escolar y, al menos en el caso de Isaac, poder sacar todo ese estrés en su taller favorito…

‒Esgrima…

Observaba a través de sus lentes negros como su objetivo se despedía del pequeño rubio que siempre veía con él, así como de dos chicos con los que siempre lo veía, quienes se llevaron al infante con ellos, notando como su ruta los llevaría a pasar a un lado de él. Sacó ese aparato que en ese lugar llamaban “celular” y se hizo pasar por alguien que simplemente lo estaba utilizando, pudiendo escuchar un poco de su plática.

–Entonces Tobby…–dijo la castaña–…¿Qué planeas darle a Isaac?...

–Pues como le gustan mucho las espadas y su sueño es ser un gran esgrimista, pienso darle…– vio por el rabillo del ojo como le indicó que se acercara para susurrarle algo, ocasionando que la chica sonriese enternecida.

–Eso es muy bello de tu parte…

El rubio solo parecía desconcertado.

–¿Qué le va a dar?...

–¿Para que vayas a decirle a Isaac?... –replicó molesta–…no gracias…

Pero a él no le importaba su estúpida plática y sonrió malévolamente al pensar que ellos no volverían a ver a su amigo nunca más…por lo menos no vivo…

El ruido de dos metales encontrándose resonó por todo el gimnasio. Tanto Isaac como su oponente daban lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo fue el peli negro quién, entre sudor y jadeos que empañaban un poco sus lentes, logró lanzar a su oponente fuera de la arena de práctica del gimnasio. Su rival no se rindió y se volvió a levantar solo para lanzarle un par de estocadas que fácilmente fueron bloqueadas por el joven esgrimista. La desesperación llegó a tal grado que intentó dirigirle un par de estocadas, resonando los gruñidos de dolor por el lugar debido a la solitud en la que el equipo de esgrima se encontraba cuando el peli negro volvió a alejarle sin esforzarse tanto. Repitió estos pasos, cada vez más iracundos y desordenados que el anterior, hasta que por un bloqueo y patada que el de ojos azules le dirigió, logrando por fin, acabar con él.

Un silbato chilló indicando que el encuentro había terminado. Un hombre no mayor de 20 años de cabello rubio platino con ojos cafés se colocó entre los muchachos tras ayudar al que había perdido el encuentro, donde ambos hicieron una reverencia

–Buena pelea Isaac –le dijo su compañero ofreciéndole amigablemente su mano, lo cual el de ojos azules tomó con una amigable sonrisa entre sus fuertes jadeos–Y feliz cumpleaños…

–Gracias, en verdad…

–¡Bien chicos…!–el entrenador les indicó–…¡Es todo por hoy!, ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!...

Los alumnos recogieron sus mochilas y se dispusieron a salir. Al final solo Isaac y su entrenador quedaron a solas. En cuanto el cumpleañero tomó sus cosas, escuchó como los aplausos del rubio platinado le dedicaba de manera pausada, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a él.

–Brillante como siempre Isaac…

–Gracias entrenador…–un ligero rojo invadió las mejillas del alumno.

–Creo que tienes un futuro muy brillante si decides ser esgrimista…

–¿En serio lo cree?

El entrenador asintió con la cabeza.

–En mi vida había visto a alguien blandir una espada como tu Isaac…y creo que lo único que necesitas es una oportunidad para demostrar tu talento.

Miró a su profesor dudoso, este último sonrió sacando un panfleto junto con una solicitud de inscripción.

–Dime, ¿te gustaría representar a la preparatoria Sholua Harmsville en el torneo nacional de esgrima?...

El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su profesor, ese torneo era su sueño, un salto seguro a ser reconocido como el mejor esgrimista del planeta.

–P-pero…–se sentía honrado aunque al mismo tiempo dudaba poder estar a la altura del evento–…p-profesor, ahí solo van los mejores…

Este último esbozó una sonrisa.

–Estoy seguro que perteneces a ellos…Además, si resultas ganador, te darán una beca al 100% en cualquier universidad que escojas…

Un milagro era que el chico no hubiese sufrido un ataque cardíaco ante esa noticia y del simple hecho del pensar en lo mucho que eso sería un alivio para el capitán.

–¿Y?...¿que dices?, ¿nos harás el honor de representarnos?...

Hubiera sido tonto rechazarlo no, por lo que su profesor esbozó una sonrisa, acercándole los formatos que debía llenar para seguir con el proceso.

–Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?...

Con el corazón en la garganta, el joven esgrimista llenó el papeleo, teniendo que respirar un par de veces ante el hecho de estar temblando de la emoción que esa noticia le había ocasionado.

–Bien Isaac, toda la semana estaremos entrenando, ¿vas a poder no?

–Bueno, tengo otros talleres, pero puedo hablar con ellos…

–Está bien, yo también hablaré con ellos para respaldarte…

Tras sonreír le dedicó una reverencia al profesor que tanto le había apoyado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento.

‒A pesar de que dijo que lo mío es un don nato…

‒Bien Isaac, ya puedes irte a tu casa…

Volvió a ver a su profesor a los ojos.

–Gracias maestro…–Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a salir corriendo a los vestidores y de ahí a su casa para contarles a su padre y hermano lo que había ocurrido.

‒Aparte de hablar con el de “eso” tan importante….

Le seguía con cautela, aprovechando la oscuridad que rodeaban las calles, temiendo un poco que la poca luz que había en esa calle le hiciera perderlo de vista. Aunque esta vez era un poco más extraño, pues caminaba por calles y callejones que en ese tiempo no había tomado, a la vez que volteaba directamente atrás de él cada pocos momentos.

–…Creo que me ha descubierto…–se decía así misma, viendo como el volvía a mirar detrás de él, tratando de verificar que no pasara nada malo–…tengo que esperar el momento perfecto para poder hablarle…antes de que sea tarde….

Y vaya que tenía que darse prisa, pues, su escurridiso objetivo se había perdido entre las sombras que la noche proporcionaba.

Vigilar desde el techo no les era nuevo, menos cuando se trataba de cazar en parvada, teniendo solamente un objetivo a la vista que sus mejorados ojos podían observar a pesar de que solo la luna y unas cuantas luces artificiales proporcionaban: el peli negro que escapó de la masacte por ser uno de los descendientes…

–¿Crees que nos haya visto?... –preguntó uno de ellos a su compañero de al lado.

–Si hubiera sido así, vería a los techos y no a la calle…

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio para reanudar su tarea. Observaron cómo se detuvo unos momentos para ver algo en su “celular” para después guardarlo y seguir adelante. También vieron como mucha gente le felicitaba al reconocerle y como desapareció al entrar en un lugar que parecía ser una tienda.

Su líder sonrió malévolamente dirigiéndose a todos.

–En cuanto salga, ya saben que hacer…

A pesar de estar lejos de su jefe, entendieron a la perfección que la hora de la acción había llegado: En cuanto el joven de azules ojos pusiera un pie fuera de la tienda, sería hombre muerto.

–…Leche, leche, leche…– El joven cumpleañero buscaba dicho ingrediente, pues era lo último que le faltaba de la lista que su padre le había mandado por mensaje hace unos momentos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y no podía quejarse, pues este día estaba a punto de cerrar con broche de oro, pues en su mochila llevaba un obsequio de la chica que traía loco: Georgia.

Es que como no enloquecer con aquellos ojos del color de la miel, que era ocultos por unos lentes no tan gruesos, tan dulce e inocente, su cabello color ocre recogido en una larga trenza hasta su cintura, con su blanca piel, su delicada silueta y sus pequeños pies y manos al igual que su estatura. Para Isaac, Georgia era como una bella muñequita de porcelana, y guardaba con recelo aquel dulce obsequio de su amor secreto.

FLASHBACK:

Salió con prisa de los vestidores, dispuesto a llegar a su casa lo antes posible, pues ya era obscuro a pesar de aun estar dentro del colegio. Al llegar a la entrada de la institución vio una silueta femenina sentada en los escalones, al parecer esperando a alguien. Decidió averiguar quién era y al acercarse…

–¡Ah! …

Asustó a la joven sentada ahí, que no era nada más y nada menos que…

–¡G-Georgia! – el peli negro no esperaba encontrarse a la chica del cabello ocre en la entrada sola.

La chica respiró aliviada.

–M-me a-asustaste Isaac…

El chico la miró apenado–P-perdona…no era la intención…

Georgia le sonrió nerviosamente – Es-está bien…

A él le encantaba su timidez y dulzura.

–Y dime…–intentó sacarle plática–…¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?...

–B-bueno…mi padre salió de la ciudad y mi hermano se quedó trabajando hasta tarde en la pastelería…

–oh…y…¿vendrán por ti?...

La chica afirmó con la cabeza–S-sí…no debe tardar…

Reinó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, en el que discretamente Isaac admiraba su belleza.

–Por Dios…–pensaba mientras el rojo invadía sus mejillas–…es todo un amor…

–P-por cierto Isaac…–le llamó de nuevo tímidamente

El nombrado dejó sus pensamientos de un lado para poder atenderla–Dime…

–E-es tu cumpleaños…¿no?...

El cumpleañero volvió a sonrojar mientras le sonreía–S-sí Georgia…

Ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa–¡Lo sabía! –sacó algo de su mochila y se lo entregó, sus manos temblaban, eso enloqueció más a Isaac–U-un p-pequeño d-de-deta…

El pelinegro la abrazó antes de que ella completara la oración, no había podido resistirse a tal acción, llevaba tiempo queriendo tenerla entre sus brazos. Se separó de ella y la miró dulcemente. La chica correspondió esa mirada añadiendo un rojo a toda su cara y entregándole el presente al muchacho, quién lo tomó con delicadeza.

–E-espero y t-te guste…e-es t-tu s-sabor f-favo-favorito…

El pelinegro se volvió a sorprender mientras el rojo volvió a invadir su cara.

–Georgia…¿tu…?....

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando una camioneta plateada se estacionó enfrente de la entrada de la institución y sonaba el claxon.

–M-me tengo que ir… a Merlon no le gusta esperar…–tomó sus cosas con prisa y se dirigió al vehículo.

El de ojos azules la veía alejarse, no pudo evitar llamarla–¡Georgia!...

Esta volteó a verle antes de subir a la camioneta. Isaac notó como sus blancas mejillas fueron invadidas por el sonrojo que había provocado su abrazo. Ella le volvió a sonreír–¡Feliz cumple años!...¡O-ojala te guste!...

Cerró la puerta del vehículo y este se alejó a toda prisa. El cumpleañero lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció de su alcance. Volteó su mirada al presente que ella le había dado y notó una tarjeta adherida en él. Por la escasa luz que había decidió leerla llegando a casa, metiendo con cuidado el obsequio en su mochila.

FLASHBACK

–…Georgia… –ahora se dirigía a la caja para pagar lo que su padre le había encargado–…está decidido…– pagó la cantidad correspondiente y tomó el mandado al igual que el cambio–…no importa cuánto me tome…se dirigió a la salida–…yo estaré contigo…

Al salir notó que en los callejones había varios tipos que en su vida había visto. Su sentido común le decía que algo no andaba bien y decidió ir más a prisa. De repente y de la nada, otro grupo de chicos raros apareció delante de él, obstruyéndole el paso. Todos eran iguales, blancos, cuerpo musculoso, con lentes obscuros a pesar que era de noche, gorros y gabardinas extrañas cubriendo el resto de sus facciones. Decidió dar unos pasos atrás y se detuvo al sentir un objeto punzo cortante amenazando con cortar su cuello, ocasionando que este jadeara muy asustado y con su corazón latiendo a velocidades inimaginables.

–Por fin te tenemos…–Le susurró una malévola voz masculina muy grave. Isaac solo se dedicaba a seguir respirando–…descendiente de Taius…

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta historia la inicié originalmente en Fanfiction, no sé qué tal le vaya aquí. Esta historia es parte de una serie que eventualmente iré subiendo. Críticas siempre son bienvenidas y en verdad espero les guste.


End file.
